The Harsh Truth
by kenji1104
Summary: A Short sequel of "Kidnapped". Shunned by his peers, being gossiped around by many and getting picked on. Fudo Plaridel is struggling to endure most of these. But as he grows up, he slowly finds out that he isn't actually related to his father,Fudo Yusei.


**The Harsh Truth**

**Chapter I  
><strong>

**By: kenji1104**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's does not belong to me! OCs belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay guys, I know I have a lot of explaining to do on what the hell just happened to me! Please, let me explain on later chapters of this short sequel of my hit-story "Kidnapped"<strong>

**It just has something to do with college and my final exams are getting near!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Contains foul language! You've been warned!<strong>

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Plaridel has just got out from a tiring and boring lecture session from Rudolph Heitmann's, it's nothing but just garbage like one of his stupid rants.<p>

He just needs to calm himself and relax at home and maybe have a duel with his younger brother, **Yahiko** since its Friday and another start of weekend. It was to his relief that there are no homework and tests to work at this weekend.

On his way home, he saw a small boy with unusual hair. It was black with gold highlights and his eyes were cobalt-blue. The boy turned around and waved at him.

"Plaridel-niisan!" His ten year old little brother, Yahiko called out for him in joy.

"Why aren't you home yet Yahiko?" Plaridel asked his cobalt-eyed brother, the crab head grinned in response. Upon seeing it, Plaridel scoffed softly.

"You stayed in school just to duel?"

"Mhhmm!" Yahiko nodded and started boasting "He didn't even damage half my life points and boy! Was he so horrified when I summoned **Black Star Dragon**!"

Plaridel smiled and sighed "Was there anything significant you can tell me other than duelling today?"

Yahiko looked up and thought for a while "Ah!" He exclaimed "I met this guy, his name **was Kenji!** And guess what?"

"Look guys, look who showed up. It's Fudo Yahiko and his **bastard brother**." Plaridel glared at where the insult came from to see three students that Plaridel was certain that he saw them in the other class section, Yahiko looked at his brother with worried eyes. He always knew this would end in a fist fight.

Plaridel's red eyes were glaring daggers at the three "Got a problem?" He questioned in a hostile tone.

The trio laughed "We're just wondering how someone like you enrolled here."

Plaridel scoffed and smirked "And so? Is that your reason?"

"Not exactly, I think I remember my mother telling me that your mother got pregnant of you when she was still attending school, she must have liked it when your father fuc— UGGHHH!"

Plaridel punched the one speaking, the tallest one to the face in a fit of rage.

The two were caught in surprise when the tallest one fell down to the ground, his nose had bled a big quantity of blood which stained his school uniform.

"You assholes talk ill about my parents and you're going to get it and wish that you were NEVER BORN!" Plaridel shouted angrily and charged to the shortest one who was a little shorter in Plaridel's height.

He elbowed the kid's forehead and finally hit his face with a backfist.

Plaridel turned his attention to the last one he hadn't beaten up but got punched into the face after he turned around. Fortunately, Plaridel managed to recover and kicked the nuts of his opponent making him shout loudly in pain and knelt down in pain to which Plaridel used it as a chance to kick his opponent to the face.

The grey-haired Fudo was breathing for air after the trio were lying down on the ground, moaning in pain while he only suffered a bruised cheek.

The tallest one was on the verge of crying when he felt that his bloodied nose was broken.

"You're a real piece of shit Plaridel!" He sobbed while holding his nose "YOU'RE EXACTLY A BASTARD BECAUSE YOUDON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR PARENTS!"

Plaridel delivered a swift kick to his ribs in retaliation.

"That should shut the fuck out of you." With those words out of his mouth, he and Yahiko left.

* * *

><p>"I got a call from a teacher who witnessed your fight Plaridel! What were you thinking?" Aki scolded furiously when Plaridel and Yahiko came home to see their angry mother.<p>

Yahiko clutched on the sleeve of his brother's blazer "B-b-but k-kaa-san they were insulting you…"

Plaridel placed a hand on his brother's back "You don't want to hear what they exactly said do you?"

Aki sighed and rubbed her forehead, her hairclip isn't there anymore because she cut her front bangs already since she doesn't need the clip Divine gave her to 'contain' her powers.

Almost every day is the same day; Aki either gets a call from the principal, Ruka who is a teacher there or from another teacher because it could either be Yahiko causing mischief or Plaridel getting into a fight.

Those two are a handful than she can handle.

"Go to your room. Both of you." She sighed, she'll have to wait for her husband, Yusei to come home and talk about this one.

* * *

><p>"Plaridel-nii, I'm just wondering…" Yahiko was lying down on his bed just on the upper bed of the double bed.<p>

"What is it?"

Yahiko breathed in deeply "We're brothers right? We share the same blood as kaa-san and tou-san."

"You're exactly right." Plaridel replied "But why ask that?"

"Umm… I'm just wondering why you have grey hair and red eyes when kaa-san and tou-san doesn't have those physical features you know what I'm getting at?"

Plaridel nodded "I suppose you're correct but my teacher in Science told me that genetics doesn't rely on appearance."

"Err… What's genetics?"

"Genetics is a study in where it specializes in genes and hereditary factors." Plaridel thought for a while and knew his little brother won't understand what he just said "It basically has something to do with parents and children."

"Oh." He heard Yahiko reply from above.

But what Yahiko asked deeply disturbed Plaridel…

'_I have been wondering that myself. Yahiko has tou-san's crab hair and cobalt eyes while Asaki has kaa-san's magenta hair and amber brown eyes and me… Why do I have red eyes and grey hair?'_

He stood up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look so different." He mumbled to himself, staring directly at his reflection on the mirror. "Am I really… No, that would be crazy as shit." He chuckled nervously.

Plaridel picked up the picture frame on his and Yahiko's shared drawers.

Asaki was sitted on Aki's lap who was on the middle; Yusei was right beside her with Yahiko (Who was as always grinning joyfully) riding Yusei over his shoulders and finally Plaridel was standing just left of his mother.

His smile disappeared as soon as he remembered his little brother's question. Where could he have acquired this spiky grey hair and red-eyes?

'_Am I truly their—'_

"Son?" Plaridel gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to see his father, Yusei standing on the doorway.

He looked worried…

Plaridel gave him a nod of acknowledgement and put back the picture frame on its former place.

Yahiko jumped out from his bed in excitement and ran towards his father and hugged him.

Plaridel formed a sad smile when he saw how much Yahiko resembles their father when he has grey hair as opposed to Yusei's raven crab hair, red eyes compared to Yusei and Yahiko's cobalt-blue eyes and his pale skin towards Yusei's darker complexion.

"I want to talk to you two downstairs with your mother." They heard their father's stern tone and Plaridel witnessed Yusei patting Yahiko's head.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you two are just about to go home when—"<p>

"Some idiots decided to pick on me." Plaridel interrupted his mother.

Yusei kept on listening, seated just beside Aki while the two boys are standing in front of them. Asaki is currently with Ruka at Rally and Ruka's house.

"But why beat them?" Aki asked with a serious and stern tone.

"Kaa-san, like we said earlier, they were insulting you—"Yahiko was interrupted by his mother.

"Like what?"

Plaridel heaved a sigh "They told us that you got pregnant of me when you were still in school and that—You don't exactly want to hear they just said?"

Yusei gave him a nod to continue Plaridel hesitated for a while but soon spoke up "How much kaa-san had liked—excuse me for the language—being fucked by—"He decided to stop there when he saw his mother and father's reaction.

"I punched him in the face before he could finish…"

"They deserved it." Yahiko backed up his brother.

'_Their bond as brothers is strong yet—Plaridel isn't even my…'_

"Yusei." The crab-head looked at his wife.

"I'll talk to the principal tomorrow." He said and looked back at his two sons "You two can go now."

Yahiko and Plaridel bowed in respect to their parents (Plaridel most likely made Yahiko do it because the boy isn't actually that showy in respect) and made their way back to their shared room.

When the two boys left, Aki sighed deeply.

"He's protective to both of us." Yusei commented, most likely referring to Plaridel.

Aki nodded, the son of the devil is a complete opposite of his evil father's personality but that doesn't mean they share something in common. They're both short-tempered and they're pride although Plaridel's ego isn't that bad compared to his father's.

"He's been good to us yet…"

"_THAT'S RIGHT! CALL OUT FOR HIM! LET'S SEE IF HE CAN HEAR YOU!"_

"_SCREAAAMMM!"_

"_PATHETIC…"_

Those disturbing and painful memories still continue to haunt her, she had indeed recovered but it's a slow process. He had broken her once and she feared it would happen again but Yusei was there to comfort her.

"Aki, is everything alright?" Yusei asked in concern and sat beside her.

Aki shook her head yet she sobbed, tears were slowly pouring out on her magnificent eyes.

Without any words needed, Yusei hugged her and let her cry on his chest.

"Shh… It's alright so just take it all out…"

Unknown to them, Plaridel was hiding behind the wall and heard their conversation.

'_Why is kaa-san crying?' _He asked himself as he heard more of Aki's muffled sobs.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san is crying?" The crab hair asked, Plaridel nodded "That's strange."<p>

"You don't think it has something to do with today?" Yahiko asked his older brother again while this time, Plaridel shook his head no.

"Kaa-san would get angry yes, but cry about it? I don't think so." Plaridel replied, setting his deck box on his bed.

Once the deck box landed on the bed, it opened and a single card flew out and landed below Plaridel's feet.

The grey-haired boy knelt down to get it but soon froze when he saw the monster card.

"**Kikkoutei Wisel Infinity**…" He mumbled **Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's **name.

Then all of a sudden, he remembered how he got this along with its parts and other support cards.

* * *

><p>It was years ago when he found them, he was on his way back home after he did some errands for his mother to buy a few ingredients from the supermarket for the meal Aki was cooking.<p>

_He whistled a few tunes he heard from his mp3 player along his way back home then he saw a few cards scattered just along the route he was walking on._

_He picked all of them up and scanned them briefly then slowly his expression changed into a very excited one and quickly stuffed them on his pockets and ran home._

_Hearing the door open and close shortly, Aki knew who it was and so when she turned around…_

"_Kaa-san! Look at what I've found!" Plaridel placed the ingredients on the table and quickly took out the cards from his pockets._

"_Oh? Let me see…" Aki smiled and bent down to see the cards._

_Plaridel expected that Aki would tell him to take good care of them but it was the exact opposite…_

_**SLAP!**_

_He was in shock, he thought she would be happy for him but instead Aki slapped him for unknown reasons._

_He fell straight to the ground, his face on the floor but he never let go of the cards._

"_PLARIDEL! WHY ARE THOSE WITH YOU?"_

_Plaridel's red eyes were full of shock, wide beyond its capacities. Never had his mother hurt him like this… It hurt physically and emotionally with just this slap._

_He hesitated to stand up and looked at his mother and from what he can hear, Aki was huffing and he could still feel the anger of his mother._

"_K-k-kaa-san?"_

_All of a sudden, Yusei rushed into the kitchen and was surprised to see Plaridel on the floor and Aki glaring at him angrily._

"_Aki what's wrong?" He asked in a state of confusion._

_Aki stomped her way towards Plaridel and lifted him up by his shirt "TELL ME!" She demanded angrily._

_Yusei decided to stop his enraged wife; he pulled her away from Plaridel, telling her to calm down while Plaridel just stared at his mother in shock as tears fell from his red eyes._

"_Plaridel didn't do anything wrong Aki! CALM DOWN!"_

"_BURN THEM! BURN THEM!" Aki just screamed loudly at Plaridel._

* * *

><p>Plaridel snapped out of the painful memory and placed the cards back to his deck box and sealed it firmly.<p>

"Yahiko." He called out; Yahiko peered out to look at his brother below his bed.

"Yes Plaridel-nii?"

Plaridel lied down on his bed just beside his duel box "Wake me up when dinner's ready."

Yahiko nodded and went back on what he's doing, speaking to no one except his cards.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking care of Asaki while I was gone Ruka…" Aki said as the young teal haired adult passed Asaki to Aki's arms.<p>

"OKAA-SAN!" Asaki cried out in excitement as Aki wrapped her arms around her youngest child.

"I didn't do much Aki-san." Ruka replied with modesty "Rally-kun's the one who actually took care of her while I was working."

Aki smiled "Your husband is really good with kids." She eyed Ruka teasingly.

Ruka knew what Aki is trying to imply and blushed deep red "A-A-Aki-san! W-we a-aren't t-t-thinking o-of t-t-t-that y-y-y-yet!" She stuttered out so defensively that.

Aki laughed a little "You're still as cute as ever Ruka. No wonder Rally fell in love with you."

"A-AKI-SAN!" She cried out in embarrassment.

"Okaa-san! Rally-nii let me watch anime show!"

Aki smiled "Don't call Rally like that Asaki. Call him Rally-ji or Oji. He's your godfather!"

Ruka however looked disturbed "Anime? Asaki-chan…" She bent down a little to be near Asaki "What show did your Rally-ji make you watch?"

Asaki thought for awhile "Me saw the DVD volume! Ha-Haya-te N-No G-goto—"

Ruka twitched "**RAAALLY-KUUUNNN!" **she shouted out angrily.

**Note: **Just to remind you, **Hayate no Gotoku** is a harem anime. Not exactly for the young innocent ones but it's actually funny and is unlike most of your typical harem anime

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere…<strong>

"A-Achoooo!" Rally sneezed while he was moving a pile of empty boxes at the house attic.

He wiped his nose using a handkerchief "Must be from the dust…" He thought, completely oblivious of his wife's rage somewhere.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up."<em>

_Plaridel groaned, he kept his eyes closed in an attempt to get more sleep._

"_Wake up…"_

_He covered his face with the blanket "Five more minutes Yahiko…" he moaned._

"_I SAID WAKE UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_Plaridel opened his eyes to see himself in a complete white space with circuits surrounding him; there were many twinkling sounds as he found himself in the middle between three thrones._

"_I wonder what he will do to the girl..." A boy maybe about 12-14 years old laughed mischievously. He has red long hair, a green eye and a metallic eyepiece on his left eye._

"_W-who are you?" Plaridel asked, he looked at the middle throne to see a burly robed aged man with a metallic mask on his mouth with an Infinite Symbol._

"_Knowing him, it's up to no good. He'll just pursue his vendetta against Fudo Yusei." The old man replied, it seemed like Plaridel was invisible around them._

'_Vendetta against tou-san? But who would…'_

_Suddenly a wormhole portal opened near the empty throne, two people were coming out from it._

"_LET GO OF ME!"_

_Plaridel's red eyes widened "T-that voice! K-k-kaa-san?" He questioned upon recognizing the voice._

"_Don't squirm you filthy woman." A cold voice growled as the person emerged out from the portal along with a magenta-haired woman._

"_KAA-SAN!" Plaridel cried out when he saw his mother but she looks so… younger… And her hair isn't the same._

"_LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Aki angrily spat on the person who was firmly holding her left wrist, Plaridel's eyes wandered to the right. He gasped as he couldn't believe what he's seeing…_

_The man holding his mother looks exactly like him but he only has a single red left eye, a metallic eyepiece similar to red-head boy's eyepiece but only on the right eye with a scar below, a glowing green gem shard on the forehead, he also has two red marks with one located below his left eye and one that runs down on the left side of his face. He was wearing white robes with strange metallic grey armour on his body with a big green orb on the chest area and finally there was white cloth from his waist side armor pieces that cloaks his legs. He was also wearing a strange white hood and was wielding a golden hilted sword on his left hand._

"_OHOHOHO! Quite a feisty one isn't she?" The red-head laughed like a maniac "Quite a catch… __**PLACIDO**__!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Just to avoid confusions: Treat this as an alternate version of Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko. This has been the secret story I've been babbling about in my twitter account. It's not a one-shot anymore, this will be a short story after the events of Kidnapped<strong>

**And Lastly... GOMEN NASAI! HONTONI GOMEN NASAI! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A DELAY AND ME LEAVING WITHOUT ANY NOTICE! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU HOPE FOR NEW CHAPTERS AND STORIES!**

**Like I said, I'll explain more on the next chapter so please (God, I miss doing this!) REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE!**_  
><em>


End file.
